Twins
by molliezoe21
Summary: MI High and Eastenders crossover. Two men. Dan and Johnny. Two different lives, friends and families. But they have one thing in common. They are twins. What will happen when they meet under some strange circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

Dan made his way to school. The sun was shining brightly and not a cloud in sight, which, to be honest was strange from an English day in September. It was his first day back at school – unless you counted going in almost every day for spy work. Although he was too old to be going to school, almost 20 in fact, it was a cover for his MI9 job. As he approached the gates he saw his three best friends standing at the gate waiting for him. Tom, Anishia and Keri. They smiled when the saw him and made their way into school together. Before they were even able to make it to their form room, they were stopped by the familiar light flashing on the top of their pencils. They smiled at each other.

"Lets do it." Smiled Dan, before running towards the doors of the caretakers cupboard, followed by the others. Although they had had missions all summer long this was the first one of the new year – which meant a new start. After the lift plummeted down to HQ the four stepped out to see Frank waiting for them.

"Hello team. Welcome back"

"We were only here three days ago, Frank" said Keri, smiling.

"Well… new start, new mission!" he said cheerily. Over the summer they had been working on shutting of all of the remaining KORPS bases around the country. They had managed to close all of them down and caught most of the KORPS agents who fled after they had been destroyed. It turns out they really were as brain dead as they had been when they were fighting.

Frank turned his back to the computers and swiped his hand across mid-air, causing the computer to show the image of a middle aged man with short greying hair and blue eyes.

"Who's this?" asked Anishia.

"This… is William Delrex" he said, moving his hand to show more pictures. "Retired MI9 agent. He will be traveling through London today and it will be your job to protect him until he gets where he needs to be".

"Why? From who?" asked Tom.

"William knows many MI9 secrets. And as long as there are still KORPS agents around, we need too keep that information safe otherwise they can destroy us" informed Frank. The team nodded and listened to Frank as he told them the mission details. As usual, to would be on Coms, and the other three on field. William was traveling through London, to a small town for business. Although it was a mission, it wasn't really field work as such. All they really had to do is sit in a car and wait for something to happen.

Dan sat looking out of the window. He looked over at Anishia and Keri who looked just as bored as he did. He smiled at them at little. He glanced at his watch. _3 hours in, another two to go. _He thought to himself.

The traffic got worse and worse as they got further into London. They were slowly creeping along, sometimes just stopping all together for minutes. William leaned forwards and turned on the radio to the news. This was the first thing he had done since they got in the car. They listened for a while, but their ears pricked up when the traffic came on.

_There has been an accident on the M26 as well as a slow moving M7. There has also been a major accident in central London, so for travellers, don't expect to be going somewhere any time soon._

They all groaned loudly, including William and the driver.

"Looks like we might have to stop 'ere" said the driver, pulling into a market square, sign posted Albert Square. They all stepped out of the car and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Anishia.

"Albert Square. Watford." Informed the driver. "I'm Phil. Phil Mitchell." He said, extending his arm to Anishia who shook his hand.

"What are we gonna do whist the traffic dies down?" asked Keri. Phil thought for a minute.

"How 'bout a pint at the Queen Vic?" he suggested. Dan's brow furrowed.

"We would, it's just that was can't drink on the job" said Dan regretfully. Phil looked at Dan, and then did a double take.

"Johnny?!" he exclaimed. Dan looked confused.

"What?" he asked. Phil could tell he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Erm… nothing mate, don't worry about it…" he said, his brows still furrowing. Dan shrugged it off as Phil led them into the Queen Vic.

"OI OI EVERYONE!" shouted Phil. Everyone's faces turned to look at them. But their eyes trailed of the side of Phil, to look at Dan. The whole pub went quiet. Dan noticed a bar man staring at him. With his own eyes. They were identical.

"Johnny?!" said a woman to the boy behind the bar. He dropped the glass he was cleaning ran upstairs. The woman looked at Dan for a second and then ran upstairs after the boy, assumably called Johnny. There was a low hum of chatter the pub, with people still staring at Dan. The three agents walked forwards awkwardly, and sat on the stools in front of the bar. There was a young lady in a tracksuit behind the bar still looking at Dan weirdly. Keri leaned in to whisper to Dan. She was just as confused as he was.

"I – I didn't know you had a brother?"

"I don't!" he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's incredibly short! I will try to update as often as possible!**_

Meanwhile upstairs, Johnny was layer on his bed, extremely confused. His eyes were darting around the room, not sure what to do. His mum slowly opened the door and cautiously came and sat down on the bed.

"Who is he mum?" he asked unexpectedly.

"What do you mean, sausage?"

"That guy in the pub. Who is he?" Linda thought for a moment.

"He's probably one of those people what look like you. A look-a-like or something". Johnny shot her the 'I don't believe you' look. He sat forward and grabbed his mums hand.

"I can tell when you're lying, mum" he said. Linda shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Johnny. "Who is he, mum?" There was a long pause.

"He's… he's your twin".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I feel so bad! I was going to update last night but then I realised Waterloo Road was on and I was like 'stuff this'. Ok, not literally! Anyway, I realised that some people on here might not watch EastEnders, let alone know what it is. So here's a brief explanation of the story:** _**Johnny and his parents moved to Albert Square and became the owners of the pub the show is set around. His mum is REALLY overprotective, and never lies to him. His sister joins him, and basically his whole story line is about him coming out as gay.**_ _**If you want to watch these clips just go onto YouTube and type in 'Johnny EastEnders'. The story line should come up**_**. Oh, and by the way, I know I'm spelling Anishia wrong! Sorryyyyy! :P And without further ado, chapter three (:**

Meanwhile, downstairs sat an extremely confused MI High team. Dan couldn't get around how much that boy looked like him. He looked up at the girl behind the bar, who was still looking at him very suspiciously. The pub was filled with general chatter, but Dan noticed people kept on glancing towards him, and turning back round to carry on with their conversation, no doubt it was about him.

The girl from the bar began to slowly edge towards the team, very awkwardly.

"Erm… sorry about that… Can… Can I get you anything?" she stuttered. Anishia looked around.

"Four cokes?" she asked.

"Erm, not for me thank you. Got my own" he said matter-of-factly, holding up a steaming flask.

"Make that three" smiled Anishia. The girl turned around and poured the drinks.

"Ta" smiled Keri. She looked at Dan, who seemed to be staring into space, obviously thinking. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh… Erm, thanks" the girl smiled weakly, still giving Dan an odd look.

"I'm Nancy by the way. Nancy Carter". The three smiled and introduced themselves.

"Keri"

"Anishia"

"…" Keri nudged him again. "Oh! Erm, I'm Dan". Before Nancy could say anything else, another customer had begun asking for what they wanted. Anishia turned to Dan.

"Okay Dan, this is weird. What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" he replied rather forcefully.

"I do" shouted a voice coming from the stairs. The whole pub went silent for the second time that day. Johnny came to the front of the bar, people's eyes following his every step.

With tears in his eyes, he continued. "Your my twin"

**Requests, criticism and reviews always welcome (:**


	4. AN REALLY SORRY!

Hey guys! I'm so, so, so so, so, so sorry that this isn't an actual chapter. But if you guys help me, there will be a real one, very, very soon. I'm having a lot of trouble thinking about what is going to happen, and I have no idea where is is going, so I would really, really appreciate some ideas. If you could help me, I will actually love you forever. And, yes, you would get the credit for the story line.

OMG THERES A SPIDER CRAWLING ON ME!

Wait, it's gone, sorry about that. I know how annoyed I get when I think someone has updated and it's just an author's note. So, if you have any ideas, please, please PM me ASAP!

Moll x


End file.
